Annalium Marius et Luigius
by Golbolco
Summary: A dramatized sci-fi version of almost all the games in the Mario series and it's subsequent sub-series. Cowritten by my friend. DISCLAIMER: I only own my characters. Nintendo owns the rest.
1. Chapter 1

Annalium Marius et Luigius

Written by Golbolco and his best friend, TheMaan.

Chapter 1

Once, there was a great war that spanned over the entire Earth. It destroyed most superpowers in the world. There were few cities remaining, if at all. About 20 years after the war, several nations attempted to rise back to power, but ultimately failed. In New York, a new nation attempted to rise to power, known as The Republic of Manitária Vasíleio. This is the story of 2 post-apocalyptic survivors in this new world.

Mario Baccinelli woke up on his couch. He had thrown away his empty taco bell bag and had taken his last swig of shitake mushroom and wasp vodka. His brother, Luigi, was likely at the shop, waiting for a call. Mario got up, with his hair frizzled, grabbing his hat and putting it on, and taking his phaser gun from the charging dock and put it on his holster. He walked into the bathroom and, looking in the mirror, took off his hat and then combed his hair. Taking off his shirt and overalls, he stepped into the shower, where he turned on the water. Dammit, I wish I had the money to replace the shower curtains, he thought to himself as he looked at the tattered curtains. After rinsing off the soap, he stepped out of the shower, and put his clothes back on, adjusting his hat so as it would not mess with his hair. He stepped out of the bathroom and took a look around him. We really need more light in here, he thought. He had always complained about the apartment since he and his brother Luigi had bought it, but it did function enough for him to live in. Going into the kitchen, he grabbed a hot pocket and put it in the microwave, setting it for 3:15. Once the hot pocket was done, he walked out of the apartment door, heading into the streets of New Brooklyn. It ain't much, but it's home, he thought, looking around at the streets. The streets were made of asphalt, with several potholes, some of them looking as if someone was attempting to take the asphalt for themselves. The buildings were mostly made of brook, but many of them were made of wood, and some had collapsed in on themselves. There was a distinct lack of apartments, putting many people on the streets. It made Mario think that he was lucky to live in an apartment.

As Mario progressed into the city, he made his way towards the Prospect Jungle, an overgrown forest that had come from the ancient Prospect Park. Mario decided to take a walk into the forest. As a boy, his family would frequently walk around inside the forest, exploring it and looking at the wildlife. Mario was raised mostly by his father, as his mother died when he was 5 from radiation poisoning. However, Mario's mother inspired Mario and Luigi as plumbers, as she was a plumber too. After clearing some brush and clipping away thorn branches, he saw a man dressed in green, skinning a goomba. A goomba is a kind of marsupial that walked on 2 stubby legs, and had a round body and head, with tiny arms used for grasping twigs. The eyes are surprisingly large, so they can see at night, and they have a large gaping mouth to consume predators with. The man looked over his shoulder and said, "Mario, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me, Luigi," Mario said, "I think the real question is why aren't you at the shop?"

"I'm on the job. There's a construction site in the jungle that a kong is bothering," Luigi replied, getting up.

"And you didn't ask for me to come with you?" Mario asked.

"You were asleep!" Luigi replied.

"Fair enough," Mario said, considering the fact that his brother didn't want to bother him, "I guess we should get this job done, though. You'll definitely need 2 people to take down a kong."

Kongs were large apes descended from gorillas. Most of them lived in Florida, however it was unusual seeing one in New Brooklyn. Mario and Luigi progressed through the forest until finally they arrived at a large construction site in the clearing. Girders and pieces of wood hung over the brothers' heads. Mario thought that the construction site, being located so deep in the forest, might have disrupted the ecosystem, but then again, Mario didn't care much for these animals anyways. Luigi turned around as he heard some sort of grunting and hooting sound, to the site of a screaming woman being kidnapped by a huge kong that wore a red tie around his neck, with the letters "DK" on it. Luigi ran after the ape, but it had swung it's way up a few girders and was heading to the top. Once the beast arrived at the top of the construct, it rose the woman above it's head and roared.

"Mario, how are we gonna get up there?!" Luigi asked.

"The same way he got up," Mario replied, grabbing onto a girder, "We'll climb it!"

Mario and Luigi climbed up a few levels of girders. However, the kong must have noticed them, as it had begun screeching and throwing barrels down to impede the brothers. Mario jumped over a couple of barrels, while Luigi decided to climb over them. Luigi was a level over Mario, and while Mario could continue jumping over barrels, Luigi had 2 barrels coming from in front and behind! Thinking quickly, Luigi reached for a toolbox that sat next to him and grabbed 2 hammers. He smashed the barrels with his hammers and continued upwards. As Mario caught up to Luigi, Luigi gave mario a hammer. The brothers had almost reached the top when the kong decided that he had one last option: Punch in the circuit box! And so he did, punching the circuit box that controlled the lights. He shook his hand out in pain as electric currents traveled through the girders, setting some of the barrels on fire. Mario and Luigi jumped over the last of the flaming barrels and arrived faces to face with the ravenous beast. Mario jumped around the kong so he and Luigi had it cornered. The beast roared and attempted to smash Luigi into the ground, but he was too quick. Mario whacked the beast in the back of the head with his hammer, injuring and angering the creature. As it turned around to face Mario, Luigi hit it in the back and got it to drop the woman. The woman, still in shock, ran down the building. Luigi bashed the kong several times in the back until it was incapacitated. Mario and Luigi carried the unconscious beast down the flaming building until they reached the bottom. They laid him on the ground and backed away.

"You saved me!" The woman said to the brothers, "I don't know what would've happened if you didn't save me! How can I repay you boys?"

"Well, we'd just like some money. How does 150 coins sound?" Mario asked. The woman already had her wallet out and gave the money to the brothers.

"I'll get some of my workers to get this guy out of here," She said, nudging the beast with her foot. "Thanks again for saving me!"

"No problem," Luigi said. And with that, the boys walked back off into the forest. it was nearing evening, and Mario had to take his shift at the shop. The 2 had finally arrived at the quiet streets of New Brooklyn, and they split up. Mario went to the plumbing shop, while Luigi headed back to the apartment. Maro entered the shop. Along the walls were various pieces to plumbing and plumbing equipment. At the very back was a counter. Mario went inside the counter, checked the profits of the coin register, then pulled up a small chair and sat down. Luigi entered the apartment, appalled by it's current state. Luigi had always been a bit of a neat freak, and disliked the various items that Mario would leave around the house. After doing some cleaning which involved the repair of the bathroom sink after the brothers had collectively clogged it with their shaved moustache hair, he sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. He turned it to the news channel, half-hoping the drone of the reporter would put him to sleep.

"And there were no survivors. In other news, the New Brooklyn sewer operators have reported strange items such as what appears to be turtle shells and goomba skulls scattered around inside. The operators say that these may just be odd things people have flushed down the toilet, and nothing out of the ordinary. And now for the weather."

This news evidently didn't bother Luigi, as he had fallen asleep after the reporter had said "turtle shells". Little did he know that this would change him and his brother's lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: Today's game: Mario Bros, the game where Mario and Luigi travel into the sewers and fight shellcreepers and sidesteppers.

It was morning. Mario had only stayed up through the whole night on a cold Hot Pocket and some Coca-Cola. Nobody had entered the shop during the hours Mario had worked, as he expected, and quite frankly, Mario didn't agree with Luigi that they should leave the shop open 24/7. Mario turned on the tiny color TV they kept in the shop and turned on some old reruns of shows from 20 years ago. After about an hour, a fat man with a long goatee walked into the shop.

"Welcome to Baccinelli Brothers Plumbing, how may I help you?" Mario said, looking at the man.

"Yes, I'm the director of New Brooklyn's sewers. Recently, we've had some odd things occurring. There are a few creatures down there that we'd like you to remove." The man seemed slightly agitated when he spoke.

"Alright then, I'll call up my brother. We'll be there to clean out your sewer in about an hour."

The man walked out. Mario figured it was probably just a few goombas that found their way in, and grabbed the telephone that sat next to the coin register. He dialed the apartment phone number and waited for Luigi to pick up.

Luigi had already been up for around an hour before Mario. He had done his daily exercise regimen and had already made coffee. He was feeling pretty good and ready for work. When the phone rang, Luigi picked it up eagerly.

"Hey Luigi, it's me Mario. Meet me by the manhole outside the apartment, we gotta get to work."

"Alright, bro. Here I come. See you in a bit." Luigi hung up the phone and walked towards the apartment door. He opened it and climbed down the balcony with ease. Luigi had always been the more athletic one of the brothers, always able to climb around and jump higher than his brother. Luigi looked at his brother, who stood in the middle of the pockmarked street. Mario stood over an uncovered manhole. Luigi looked both ways before crossing the street, then walked over to Mario.

"So, what's the problem?" Luigi asked.

"Some vermin. It might just be a couple of goombas, but still, we should clean those out."

Luigi nodded to his brother and began climbing into the manhole. Mario quickly followed. The sewer was a large tube structure with a water current between 2 platforms. Occasionally it would split off into other pipes or have bridges so workers could cross over the water. It smelled of rotten flesh. Mario and Luigi trekked through the dank, dark sewers. Mario bent over to examine the ground.

"It's a turtle shell," Mario said, "And look, up ahead there's some other stuff... Crab claws and goomba skulls!"

Mario began running ahead. Luigi followed. The sewer began to become smaller, more funneled, until Mario and Luigi arrived in a large room filled with human and turtle bones. Luigi turned around and watched in horror as the pipe they arrived from closed up, along with others in the room! Above them, there were a few stone platforms, and in the middle of a room, a strange blue box labeled "POW".

"Mario, what is this?" Luigi asked, walking around the room.

"I'm not sure. Looks like an old passage that they drained out..." Mario said, examining the POW box. There was a loud grinding sound, and Mario realized the pipes were opening back up. However, Luigi watched as tall, reptilian creatures walked into the room. They had crabs and small spiked turtles flanking them. They had turtle shells on their backs, and turtle-like beaks. They were Koopa Troopas. Koopas were a species of turtle evolved from mutant turtles in the southern US. They were a nomadic species that selected a single clan to lead them. The largest group of koopas, Koopa Troopas, lived in North Carolina and were led by King Bowser Koopa. Bowser had slain his father years before and asserted control, militarizing the Koopa Troopas and utilizing and genetically modifying goombas as war beasts. One koopa stepped forward towards the brothers.

"You are of Manitária Vasíleio?" It asked.

"Yes," Mario replied, "I am Mario Baccinelli, and this is my brother, Luigi."

"Good!" The koopa said, "Kill them."

The koopa troopas put up their fists in some sort of martial arts stance. Luigi did the same. mario just pulled out his phaser. Mario shot at a couple, while Luigi sprinted about the room, whacking koopas in the head. Luigi stepped on one of the spiny turtles and jumped up, landing on the platform above the room. Mario was headbutting a koopa until it went unconscious, sliding back into it's shell. Mario took the shell and spun it around the room, taking out several koopas. A crab was at Mario's leg, aiming for the shin to snap the bone with it's huge claws. Mario shot it with his phaser and it went down easily. The room seemed cleared, but reinforcements soon came onto all 3 platforms. Luigi kicked down a couple of koopas, but Mario was fighting through dozens of koopas, and they were bringing him to a halt. Luigi jumped down, attempting to aid his brother, but he watched as his brother ran through the army towards the POW box, and he kicked it hard, knocking it over. There was a loud ticking sound. Mario and Luigi ran through a pipe as they heard a deafening explosion from behind. Mario looked backand saw the room they were just in had gone up in flames. Charred koopa bodies had beenflung everywhere. Luigi climbed upa nearby ladder and kicked open themanhole. Mario followed him to the surface.

"What do we do now, Mario?"Luigi asked.

"There's only one thing we can do,"Mario said,"We have to warn someone."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: Today's game, a little bit of Dr. Mario and the first world of Super Mario Brothers.

Mario walked down the street. He took a turn after the Prospect Forest and continued walking. He finally came to a halt at an electric fence border. There were sandbags lining the fence, so you could barely see inside. But what anyone could see was Castle Toadstool, previously known as the Empire State Building, the building was expanded outwards after the Great War and converted into the royal castle. The electric fences were a border between the castle grounds and the rest of the country. Mario walked along it until he arrived at a gate, guarded by toads. Toads were the descendants of mutated mushrooms. Toads were shorter than humans, and most of their height came from their mushroom caps. They had been used mostly as slave labor, but some were able to earn their freedom and even become very close to the royal family.

"Your business here?" Asked a surprisingly deep-voiced toad.

"I have to warn Queen Toadstool," Mario said.

"Do you have an appointment?" He asked.

"No, but this is very urgent. It could mean the destruction of the kingdom!" Mario replied.

"Nobody gets in without an appointment," the toad said, solemnly.

Mario grimaced.

Luigi entered an apartment. Not his apartment, as this apartment was much cleaner, but his father's apartment. Mario Baccinelli Sr. was a doctor. He had graying hair, though he looked a lot like his son, Mario. They both had the same moustache, and the same facial features. He had been sitting on the couch, looking into a beaker on his coffee table.

"Luigi! Come here, my boy!" Dr. Baccinelli said, calling him over. Luigi sat down on the couch next to his father.

"What brings you here today?" Dr. Baccinelli asked.

"Well, yesterday in the sewers, Mario and I found something a little strange," Luigi said.

"What was it?"

"Well, we found some Koopa Troopas, and Mario thinks they might be planning an attack on the nation!"

"Koopa Troopas?! How could that be?" Dr. Baccinelli was so surprised by the mention of Koopa Troopas that he dropped a few vitamins into the beaker, causing the contents to disappear.

"We're not sure, but Mario went to warn the queen, and I came to tell you in case we need to escape," Luigi said.

"I admire you for telling me, but the Koopa Troopas are fast. They'd catch an old man like me in minutes," Dr. Baccinelli admitted.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Luigi said. He heard gunfire. Luigi rushed to the window where he saw hundreds of Koopa Troopas marching through the streets. They set up giant cannons and planted deadly piranha plants in the potholes. Goombas ran rampant through the streets, biting and scratching at people. Koopa Troopas began flooding inside of buildings, probably taking prisoners. Luigi knew it would only be a matter of time before they'd reach them.

"I'm telling you, I need to get in there! The republic is in danger!" Mario had had it with this toad. He was ready to kick him across the fence with all his might.

"And I'm telling you, nobody gets in without an appointment!" The toad replied.

The 2 stared at each other for what felt like hours. Finally, they heard an explosion. The toad looked to his left, and saw dozens of Koopa Troopas flooding into the castle! As the toads are koopas went to battle, Mario took this as his chance and ran through the fence, running as fast as he could to the castle. He jumped on top of koopas, spinning their shells into groups of goombas, and jumped over sewage pipes. Mario stumbled over what looked like part of a rifle labeled "Fire F.L.O.W.R." and picked it up. It looked like his phaser was supposed to fit into it, so he jammed it onto the front of his phaser. He fired it at a koopa, and it burnt right through the creature. Mario kicked down the doors to the castle and fired at a couple of Special Ops Koopa "Hammer Brothers". He jumped over a pit that had been flooded with lava, and climbed a flight of stairs. A large cannon shot an oversized bullet at Mario, which missed and smashed through the wall. Mario fired at the cannon, blowing it up. Mario arrived in the throne room. The ground had collapsed, revealing a pool of lava. A metal bridge to the throne had been installed. At the throne, there was someone inside a bag, struggling to get out. Mario began walking across the bridge, but a huge beast jumped down on the bridge. It looked like an overgrown koopa. It had huge spikes on it's back. Its proto-feathers grew in a mohawk along the head, which didn't have a turtle beak, but a great dragon-like maw. It must have been 15 feet tall. It's name was King Bowser Koopa, leader of the Koopa Troopas. He roared at Mario and took a huge swipe, but Mario dodged and jumped on it's head. He shot the king in the back, but it didn't kill him. Bowser charged towards Mario, and Mario bashed him with the butt of his rifle, knocking over Bowser. Bowser's face contorted and seemed to... rip? Seams came undone as what was thought to be Bowser was really a decoy automaton with goombas shoved inside of it. Mario walked up to the bag and pulled it open. What Mario thought was Queen Toadstool was actually the toad that had been bothering Mario at the front of the castle!

"Thank you for freeing me!" He said, "They got the queen. There's no doubt they're taking her to some other castle."

Mario grimaced.

Dr. Baccinelli and his son Luigi were pressed up against a wall, along with other prisoners. A koopa troopa held up a gun to Luigi's head. A hulking monster behind the troopas paced. He turned to the crowd.

"My name is King Bowser Koopa of the Koopa Troopa clan. Your queen has been captured. Your city destroyed. And now you cower under my might. I am a man of war and strategy. But I rule over my people with benevolence. You are free to join as my people," his lips curled back revealing pointy teeth, "Or resist my command." He looked about the people, "I shall show you what will happen if you resist my might." He pointed a huge claw at Luigi. "Kill him."

The koopa troopa cocked his phaser. Luigi gulped. Dr. Baccinelli threw himself at the koopa troopa, knocking it away and tried to grab the phaser, but Bowser took him in one hand.

"You fool," Bowser said simply as he sunk his claws into Dr. Baccinelli, killing him.

"NO!" Luigi screamed at the sight of his dead father. The koopa troopa got back up and grabbed the phaser, getting Luigi back in line.

"See what happens when you resist me?" The overgrown koopa rhetorically asked.

Bowser and a few other koopas walked citizens were funneled into their houses and walked solemnly into his apartment lied down on the couch and cried over his dead father.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

AN: Today's game: World 2 of Super Mario Brothers.

Mario and the toad walked through the newly conquered streets of New Brooklyn. Mario had concealed his rifle and was heading back to his apartment to get Luigi. Mario walked into the apartment to the sight of Luigi lying on the couch compulsively eating.

"Luigi, what are you doing?" Mario asked. Luigi just grunted at him. "Come on, bro, we have to go get Dad and leave the country." Luigi started sniffling at the mention of Dad. Mario pulled Luigi upright. "What's wrong with you? Are you feeling okay?" Mario asked.

"Dad sacrificed himself for me. King Koopa killed him!" Luigi began crying. Mario laid a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Dad's dead?" Mario felt tears coming up, but held them down.

"Yeah. There's nothing we can do, Mario, the koopa troopas have taken over..."

"There is one thing we can do," Mario said, "Save the queen, defeat Bowser, and avenge Dad."

"How do you think we're gonna do that?" Luigi asked.

"A few hundred years ago there were all sorts of stories about great men and women who went against all odds to defeat evil," Mario said, "We're going to have to do what they did to defeat Bowser. We have to be brave and stay vigilant."

Mario, Luigi, and the toad stood in a dark alley. Bags of trash practically lined the walls of the buildings. There was a small back door at the end that led to a maintenance room. Goombas scurried around, grabbing whatever food they could.

"So, what's your name, toad?" Asked Mario, realizing that he hadn't asked him.

"Toad," the toad said.

"Really?" Luigi asked, "That's like naming me Human."

"Hey, my family wasn't very creative," Toad said.

"Well, what's your story? Most toads are slaves, aren't they?" Mario asked.

"I was born a slave. I worked on the farms in the castle grounds. One day, the queen, back then just the princess, was picking the plants. She later came by and said I did such a great job with the farm that I could have my freedom. I took it, and became a security guard at the castle."

"Wow, so the queen and you go back, don't you?" Luigi said.

"Yeah, and that's why I'm working so hard with you guys to save her," Toad said.

"Alright. Now, everybody remember the plan? Go in, guns blazing, until we reach the camp," Mario said.

"Got it," Luigi said.

The 3 men ran out from the alley and began firing at the koopa guards, after catching them off guard. The battle went down relatively easy, the hard part was dodging the piranha plants, big ugly mutant plants with huge mouths, that the koopas planted. At the end of the street was a huge lake. Across it was the koopa troopa camp, where Bowser and presumably the queen were.

"How are we gonna get across this lake? The bridge is out!" Luigi said, pointing at the ruins of a destroyed bridge.

"We'll swim," Mario explained, "It'll trick the koopas into thinking we're gone."

Mario dove into the water. Luigi and Toad quickly followed. Underwater, it was quite peaceful. A large red cheep-cheep swam by. Occasionally, white or pink bloopers, a kind of squid, would float on by. The trio swam towards the last standing parts of the bridge. They climbed up the pillars onto the bridge, where Koopas stood as guards. The gunfire exchanged between the trio and the koopa troopas, however, caused the cheep-cheeps to become agitated and they began jumping out of the water, distracting the trio. Finally, the trio arrived at the other side of the bridge and into the Koopa camp. It was nearing night, so Mario, Luigi and Toad could use that to their advantage. They figured they could manage to sneak between the tents where koopas slept and worked, because Koopas are known for being heavy sleepers. Bowser and a few of his koopas, including one dressed in fancy robes with a staff, were going over various things to do with the conquering of Manitária Vasíleio. Mario pulled out his Fire F.L.O.W.R. and pointed it towards Bowser, hands clamming, aware that he was aiming it at the greatest warlord in Manitaria Vasileio. Mario opened fire, attracting the attention of the camp. Bowser roared and charged towards Mario, but Luigi jumped over him and fired at the back of his head. Toad held off the koopas that were trying to protect their leader. Bowser came close to Mario with a swipe of his arm, but Mario kicked him in the arm, breaking the bone and... revealing it to be a decoy! Out of the arm socket, which was carefully crafted with wood, metal and cloth, came a couple of koopa troopas. Bowser had outsmarted Mario once again.

"Dammit, it's a decoy! Luigi, grab the queen and run! Toad, let's get out of here!" Mario shouted, shooting at the koopas.

Luigi ran into the tent, wrecking what he could with his phaser, and grabbed the struggling bag. He ran out of the camp, firing at those around him, until he made it to the bridge. Toad and Mario quickly followed, but there were still several koopa troopas coming after them. Mario shot at the bridge itself, burning holes through the wood.

"Mario, what are you doing?!" Luigi shouted.

"I'm getting us out of here!" Mario said. He shot at the ground until the piece of wood the trio stood on was finally disconnected and began sailing downstream. Luigi pulled the string off of the bag and out came another toad. This toad was older, with brown spots on his mushroom caps.

"Thank you for saving me!" He said, "I'm Toadsworth, the queen's advisor. I'm afraid Bowser's hidden her somewhere else."

"Wait," Luigi said, "we could go look around in the ancient Staten Island pathways. Maybe she's over there."

"But," Toadsworth said, "that's on an entire other island! Even if we could get there, what's there? Nothing."

"Or so they say!" Luigi said, showing a slight smile.

The makeshift boat came to a stop at a street.

"Ugh. I guess that could work," Toadsworth said, starting to walk on the Gowanus Expressway. They saw the great ancient Temple of Finances of the Great Republic on Wall Street. Mario heard rumors that people go there to worship the supercomputers that had once governed the world. Though, Mario didn't really believe in that stuff, mostly because all people could ever talk about these days were of no interest to him.

Once they reached the ruins of the Verrazano-Narrows Bridge**,** they jumped on one of the old ferries that had once made daily trips across the islands.To their surprise, they had conveniently got it to work, and Mario got some experience driving ferries.**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN: World 3 of SMB1

The ferry stopped at Staten Island. The party departed from the boat and began a hike inland. Toadsworth had explained that the Koopa Troopas had an old outpost further inland, and that during the conquest they might've taken control of it again. The further inland the party went, the snowier it got. Mario stopped to skin a few goombas to make fur coats. As the party climbed over a snowy hill, Toadsworth stopped them and pointed at something in the distance.

"There's the outpost. It looks to be only an hour away!" Toadsworth said.

The party slid down the hill, knocking into a few goombas, who became frightened and ran away. Mario got out his fire F.L.O.W.R. just incase of any encounters with Koopa Troopas. They could hear rustling in the trees around them, and there were figures in the distance, hidden by the snow. Suddenly, there was gunfire from the trees. Koopa troopas dropped down and fired at the party. The party, except for Toadsworth, fired back. Toadsworth hid under his staff. A phaser beam hit the jewel on the staff and was reflected back, shooting the Koopa in his head. Toadsworth jumped up, realizing what his staff had done, and started using it to his advantage, helping clear out the koopas. The party began running towards the outpost. A war goomba began running towards the group, its ugly mouth hanging open wide. Mario kicked the creature right in the mouth, knocking it out of the way. The group had arrived at a tall wooden door. Mario blasted through it with his rifle and the group climbed through the hole. The party jumped over lava pits and laser beams, and climbed over and under tight areas. Finally, they arrived at a large observatory-like room, and there stood what Maro assumed what was a fake Bowser. The fake Bowser roared at them. Mario began shooting at it, aiming for spots that would make the costume come undone such as the underarms, neck or knees. Mario slid under the fake Bowser as Toad and Luigi distracted him. Toadsworth attempted to contribute to continuously beat the fake Bowser in the head with his staff. Mario blasted the fake Bowser in the back of the knees, making it fall flat on it's face. Mario watched as a couple of buzzy beetles, a kind of turtle, climbed out of the leg sockets. Mario was beginning to question why there were even animals inside of the fake Bowsers anyways, but he didn't really care.

"Luigi, go pull the string on the bag. I doubt it's the queen anyways," Mario said.

Luigi did as he was told and unleashed the toad inside the bag. This toad had a magenta mushroom cap with white spots.

"Toadette, my love! They captured you?!" Toad said, running towards the newly found toad.

"Really? Are all toads named with 'Toad' in their name?!" Luigi asked.

"Thank you for saving me," Toadette said, "The queen's been taken to their homeland. I was in the same transport as her. They left me here to help distract anyone that would come to save her."

"I guess he succeeded in tricking us," Mario said, "Looks like we better head back to the mainland."

The party walked out of the fortress and began walk to the southern tip of the island. When they finally arrived there, they found a boat that the Koopa Troopas had used to arrive at the island, and sailed towards the coast of New Jersey.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AN: World 4 of SMB1! I switched the themes for World 3 and 4 because it better fits the story.

In Keyport, New Jersey, a boat landed on the beach. 5 figures disembarked from the boat, 2 tall, and the other 3 short. Mario took the lead, walking in front with his rifle out and ready. The plan was to simply head inland towards the capital of the Koopa Troopa and save the queen. Walking through the beautiful forest, Mario took a while to continue.

"So, Toadette," Luigi said, "What's your story?"

"Well, I was born into the position of Mushroom Retainer. Basically, my family's one of the advising families. Once my dad decided to retire, I'll take his place," Toadette explained.

The group continued to converse for 2 hours, until they came to a stop at a road.

"Hey, guys, look! Hazlet, only 10 minutes away!" Mario said. Hazlet was an old township from ancient times, but it was fairly possible they could find something to get to Raleigh, North Carolina, where the Koopa Troopa primarily presided over. As the party walked into town, it seemed that it wasn't completely abandoned. Humans seemed to have been happily living in the area. The party stopped on the side of the road.

"Alright," Said Mario, "I'm going to look for someone who can get us to Raleigh. You guys gather some supplies for the road. Food, water, all that stuff."

"Got it, Mario," Luigi said. He started giving the toads orders on what to buy. Luigi pulled out his wallet and gave them some coins. Mario stuck out his thumb and stood by the road. Soon, the toads and Luigi had returned. Finally, a car stopped. The driver rolled down their window.

"Where do you guys need to go?" The man asked.

"We're going to Raleigh," Mario said. The man's jaw dropped.

"Raleigh, North Carolina?! That place is under Koopa Troopa control! You know, word has it that they just conquered Manitária Vasíleio up north."

"Look, it's urgent that we go there. Can't you help us?" Mario asked.

"Hell no, we'd be killed on sight down there!" The man rolled his window back up and drove away.

"Looks like we're waiting," Luigi said.

All throughout the night, cars would stop and go as Mario explained they were heading to Raleigh. Even at midnight, the party was sitting on a public bench, just hoping someone would pick them up. Mario looked through his tired eyes at the road. Something flashed. It seemed like headlights, but it wasn't on the road. Mario looked up at the hill on the other side of the road. There was a crowd of short people. They had cars with the crowd, their headlights on. Mario couldn't discern who or what they were, but they seemed to be steadily marching. Luigi's eyes weren't as tired, however, and he saw the crowd for what they were.

"Mario," Luigi said, shaking his brother's arm, "We should go."

"Huh? Why?" Mario was very tired.

"The Koopa Troopas are invading!" Luigi whispered, "I don't think they've seen us yet."

"Okay, Luigi, I'll get up in a sec..." Mario was falling asleep.

Dammit, Mario!" Luigi whispered, "Toad, get Mario up and walking," Luigi told Toad as he took Mario's rifle, "Toadsworth, Toadette, follow me."

The party, now led by Luigi as Mario was too tired, walked quietly through town. The Koopa Troopa had begun their assault on the town. Guns were being fired all around, and yet the party could still avoid detection. The party came to a stop at a manhole in the street. Luigi pried it up.

"Come on, guys, we can go down here and hide!" Luigi said, climbing down the ladder. Toad led Mario down, and Toadette and Toadsworth followed. The party quietly tiptoed through the sewers. Luigi made a turn and the rest followed. However, they had walked right into a koopa. The koopa fired at them. Luigi dodged it and shot back, missing and hitting the wall. Toad came up behind the koopa and hit him in the pressure point on his neck that makes the koopa retract into their shell. Luigi kicked the shell into the sewer water and looked at the hole he had made in the wall. He climbed through and was simply astonished at what he saw - A magnificent tubular machine aboard a railway.

"Guys, come here!" Luigi shouted, walking towards the strange machine. On the side of it was a door, wrenched open revealing a large compartment. Luigi figured this was some sort of ancient transport tool, possibly used for warping citizens to and from places. Luigi had heard stories about these ancient machines existing under Brooklyn and the surrounding area, but he figured they were only myth.

"Luigi, I'm tired. I need you to get this thing running," Mario said to Luigi, yawning. Mario walked over to one of the seats and laid down. Toadsworth and Toadette sat down, too. Toad and Luigi went to the front of the machine. There was a large array of buttons and levers, and 2 seats. Luigi and toad sat down, examining the dashboard.

"It looks like we can just set it automatically where to go," Toad said, pointing to a screen labeled "DESTINATION".

Luigi pressed the button next to the screen.It opened up a wide array of options, cities all over the US**, **like Austin, Texas, New York City, and Columbus, Ohio.Luigi scrolled through it until reaching Raleigh, North Carolina**. **He selected it and machines started whirring. The machine itself began moving. Luigi laid back in his seat as their ride began.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

AN: World 8 of SMB1. The battle between Mario and Bowser begins.

Mario arose from his sleep. Last night was fuzzy; all he remembered was Luigi taking him to some place and having him lie down. He was obviously extremely tired. He got up from his resting spot and took a mushroom out of his pocket, hoping it wasn't stale, he ate it. It was rather delicious, in fact. He looked out the window, and to his astonishment, watched the ruined towns and landscape of North Carolina. He walked to the front of the train. His brother was sitting in the very front, and Toad sat next to him. Toadsworth and Toadette were looking out the windows, stacked on each other as the windows were at human height, not Toad height.

"So we're almost there?" Mario asked Luigi.

"Yep," Luigi said, "Raleigh's only 10 minutes away."

Mario looked ahead and saw a huge smashed gate and a stone wall ahead. The train passed through the gate and arrived at an ancient stopping point.

"Destination reached," A computer voice echoed through the machine, "You may now depart."

The party readied their weapons and got off the machine. They looked around them. Surprisingly, Raleigh didn't look that bad. Mario looked up and saw a huge castle, hanging the Koopa Troopa flag.

"Bowser's in there," Mario said, pointing to the castle.

"How are we gonna get there?" Luigi asked, "They'll know something's up."

"We'll just have to be direct," Mario said, "Burst through the front door, ya know?"

The party ran between alleys and deserted streets. The koopas surprisingly kept the city clean. The problem was that there was less and less people as they came closer to the castle. Finally, walking down a completely deserted road, the party arrived at a huge gate with a castle behind it.

"Looks like this is it," Mario said, "There's no turning back now..."

Mario pulled out his rifle and aimed for the middle of the gate. With sweaty fingers under his white gloves, he fired at the door, burning a hole through it and starting a fire. Toad kicked through it and pulled out his rifle, shooting at a few koopa guards that had been taken by surprise. The party had advanced into the courtyard, blasting their way through only the elite of the Koopa Troopa. Armored warriors tossed hammers at the party, while koopas on hovercraft dropped spinies, a kind of spiked turtle, from above. The party arrived at the locked gate of the castle. Mario tried blasting through, but it didn't burn. Toadsworth reflected a laser into it, but it did nothing. The koopa army was advancing on the cornered party.

"I have an idea," Luigi said.

"What?!" Toad said, blasting at the koopas.

"Toadette, you see those blue boxes labeled POW over there?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah," Toadette said.

"Grab one, then run like hell back here!" Luigi told her. She followed his command, racing between koopas and goombas and spinies and piranha plants and other monstrous beings in her wake. She grabbed the box and ran back towards the gate, throwing it as the rest of the party ducked out of the way. It exploded on impact, blowing a hole through the gate. The party climbed through. Toadsworth picked up a phaser gun and began shooting at the koopas who were trying to get through.

"I've got this! I may be old, but I can put up a fight! Go get 'em, Mario!" Toadsworth said.

"Alright. Toad, Toadette, see what you can do about destroying this castle, just so we can leave a mark on the Koopa Troopa," Mario said, "Luigi, you and me are gonna fight Bowser."

"Got it, bro," Luigi said. The brothers and the toads split up at a fork in the corridor. Mario and Luigi advanced, shooting at the last of King Koopa's defenses. The koopas frequently decorated their buildings with molten rock, and it appeared it had eaten through the ground. Making careful jumps, Mario and Luigi arrived at the door labeled Throne Room.

Toad and Toadette blasted their way through corridors and stairways leading downwards. Toad broke into a run as he saw a room labeled "Storage". He figured that there might be something he could use in there. Blasting open the door, he found himself at the front of a warehouse. Boxes labeled "Weapons", "Goombas", and "Construction Material" were all around him, but he was looking for something else. Shooting down koopa guards around him, he and Toadette found themselves at the perfect box. "SAFETY HAZARD: Extremely Volatile POW Boxes: DO NOT TOUCH", the box was labeled.

"Okay, Toadette. I'm gonna shoot this box, and we're gonna run like hell just froze over," Toad explained. Toad set up his rifle and took one big shot at it. The box moved back a few feet and caught on fire. He and Toadette broke into a run, knowing that the castle was about to be destroyed.

Mario pushed open the door. A marvelous throne room carved of marble lay inside of it. On the sides of the velvet red carpet, there were pools of lava that lit up the room. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling. At the end of the room, a huge throne sat, with the most dangerous warlord to ever attack Manitária Vasíleio sitting on it. He got up and stretched, then shook the room as he walked to the middle of it.

"Who dares enter my palace?" He asked in a pleasant tone.

"I am Mario Baccinelli. This is my brother Luigi. We're here for the queen," Mario's voice trembled as he spoke.

"The queen?" King Koopa considered it for a second, then said, "I'll let you have her. But, you have to beat me in a duel."

"Fair enough," Mario said, "My brother is my second. And yours?"

An impish koopa almost flew down from the ceiling, "Kamek, my wizard, shall be my second," Bowser said. Kamek let out a cackle.

"Shall we begin, then?" Mario asked.

"We shall," Bowser said, grinning. His teeth were unnervingly sharp. Mario wondered whether Bowser would eat them if he lost. He shook off the thought and pulled out his rifle.

Bowser charged right for Mario. Mario fired a few shots at Bowser, then ducked as the great King Koopa jumped right over him. Mario ran for the throne, but he was hit in the back by a huge fireball, knocking him over. Mario quickly smothered the fire and jumped back up, firing at Bowser. It hit him straight in the stomach, knocking him back. Bowser reached towards his back and pulled out a few sledge hammers, throwing them at Mario. One hit Mario, knocking him over. King Koopa towered over Mario as he realized this was it for him. He closed his eyes, waiting for the last blow to come, when a huge rumble shook the whole castle.

"What was that?!" Bowser said, tripping over.

"How sad," Mario said, "You've been beaten by a toad." Bowser growled. He jumped back up and took a swipe at Mario, knocking him back. Mario jumped back up and ran at Bowser, and Bowser did the same. However, Bowser stopped straight in his tracks and fell over. Luigi was behind him, holding his rifle.

"What?! You can't do that?!" Kamek screeched, running towards his majesty.

"I play dirty," Luigi said, hitting Kamek in the head with the butt of his rifle.

"Luigi, we only have a few minuted before this place comes down around our ears!" Mario said. He ran towards the queen in her cage and took the keys to it off Bowser's throne and unlocked it.

"That was quite the show you put on," Queen Toadstool said, "Now, what was that about this place going to collapse?"

"There's no time to explain," Mario said, "Let's get out of here!" Mario, Luigi and the Queen ran for the exit, but they were stopped by Bowser, who had gotten up to make one last stand.

"Oh no you don't!" He roared, breathing fire. As he charged towards the trio, however, he was pinned down by rubble from the castle,presumably killed by the blow. The trio ran, meeting up with the Toads and jumping through the gate's hole as the castle collapsed**. **The Koopa Troopa's army stood there in the courtyard, letting the party pass through, much to Mario's surprise.They seemed to be singing a song to their dead king, a last sign of respect.However, they also showed respect to Mario and Luigi, for they were able to best the king.A transport was even waiting for the group, ready to take them home.The party boarded the transport, and it drove off towards Manitária Vasíleio.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The party sat in the Koopa Troopa transport. Mario sat next to the queen and his brother Luigi.

"So, Mr. Baccinelli," Queen Toadstool began, "How did you make it all the way to Raleigh and save me?"

"Well," Mario said, "I did need the help from Luigi and the toads."

"Mario, you formulated the whole plan. Don't be modest, take the glory!" Luigi said.

"Well, all I wanted was to avenge my father and save my country."

"You've shown a lot of bravery for that, Mario," The queen said, "And for that you'll be commended once we get home... And you also get this." She leaned over and gave Mario a kiss on the cheek.

Once the transport stopped at Manitária Vasíleio, Mario noticed how quickly the koopas had pulled out. The party escorted Queen Toadstool to the palace. She took a seat on her throne. The mushroom retainers ran into place. Toadsworth stood next to the throne. Toadette went and stood behind her dad. Toad, Mario and Luigi stood in front of everything.

"Mario Baccinelli," she began, "For your bravery in defeating King Bowser Koopa and rescuing me from their homeland, I award you with this medal." She clapped her hands and a few toads scrambled in, presenting Mario with a medal. He gladly took it and put it on.

"Luigi Baccinelli," she continued, "For your bravery in accompanying your brother and providing me the humorous scene of watching Kamek get hit in the head with your rifle," she involuntarily snickered, "I present you with this medal." The toads gave him his medal.

"Toad, for your bravery in accompanying this group on their mission, I promote you to captain of the guard and award you a medal." Toad was astonished when they handed him the captain of the guard's hat and a medal.

"Toadette, for your bravery in accompanying the group and helping destroy King Koopa's castle, I award you this medal." Toadette walked out reluctantly from behind her father and the other mushroom retainers and walked down to the group. She took her medal and hung it around her neck.

And finally," The queen pulled a medal from behind her throne, "Toadsworth, for showing extreme loyalty in accompanying this party, even in your old age, I award you this medal." She handed Toadsworth his medal. He almost bounced up in joy.

"Now then, you will all be payed a large sum of money in the coming week. I must reorganize my republic, so I ask you to leave." Mario and Luigi walked home to their apartment.

"Well, Mario, how do you feel?" Luigi asked.

"I feel pretty good. I saved the country, defeated a dragon, got a medal for it," Mario said.

"I'm gonna go to bed. It's been a long day," Luigi said, "Oh, and by the way, once we get that money, we shouldn't be plumbing anymore."

"What do you think we should do?" Mario asked.

"We should become hired mercenaries," Luigi said, "Plumbing is boring, and we're pretty good at combat."

_"_Soundslike a plan,"Mario said, "Go get some sleep, bro."Luigi left. Mario sat down and watched TV.


End file.
